Faces
by The Random Protector
Summary: [Oneshot][Spoilers for Season 1 finale] A small dive into the past of a dark thief, one who enjoys the emotions on others' faces before ripping them off.


Another one-shot, a little creepier than anything else I've written. I've decided to star Koh the Face Stealer in this one in the time before he died and met Aang in the Spirit World. Just a little thought of how things went down when a previous Avatar tried to kill him. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

* * *

**Faces**

The hearts of many can be considered pure, untouched by darkness and free from the corrupt that drilled in and twisted the spirit.

However, even the purest hearts can become the most corrupted.

He slithered in, avoiding putting weight on his right leg. He shuddered as he came to a stop deep inside the cave, gasping for air. Leaning against the wall, he pushed forward, sometimes casting glances behind him.

Being followed was not what he wanted. When he wanted something, it was planned out precisely, almost to the second. He had to move smooth and swift, never pausing unless he needed to. Wasting a move would jeopardize his mission, giving his prey a chance to escape. When he lashed out, he did it cleanly without any falter or hesitation. He might've been fast but he had to catch that surprise, the emotion that lit up the face of the beautiful.

He had to savor it before he ripped it off.

He paused, looking up at a mirror hung on the wall. Like everything else, it was hung straight, a very ornate one he had found while visiting an Earth Kingdom palace. He was particularly fond of it. He remembered visiting the king for a few moments. Listening to the man's cry of terror had sent wonderful shivers through him. The mirror had caught his attention before he left. With exact movements, he had ripped it off of the wall and had taken it with him, all before the guards had shown up to ruin his fun.

Swaying from side to side a little, he stared into the mirror. A white face stared back at him, gray circles around the eyes. Red lips smiled then frowned as a shot of pain raced up his leg. Bending over, he glared at the wound that had cracked his leg open like a nut, preventing him from walking on it.

The Avatar.

Immediately, the strange lids closed upon his face, opening back up. A fair-haired beauty stared out onto the world now, face placid. He remembered watching her, always smiling and giggling. It would be a shame to ruin such a face with a frown. And he did value his faces.

With a blink, the face became pasty white once again. A smirk crossed its features at the thought of the damage done to such a young man. It was for the best, he reasoned. The thrill of seeing the Avatar, so distraught and wanting to kill him without showing it. Being destroyed slowly from the inside out. He almost could feel the heart twisting in grief, ready to seek vengeance. It had been for the best that he didn't steal the face. It would only endanger him further. And he didn't do anything that would hurt him. Well, except for today. However, he had wanted such a beautiful face. His greed had just clouded his judgment was all.

He studied the mirror closely, frowning again. Another blink, another face. He frowned, staring at his reflection in the mirror. It was ugly, hideous. He had always hated this face, wished he could rip it off like he did to so many other faces. His own hideous, disgusting face. It was no wonder why he chose to steal others' beauty.

Blinking again, he stared back at the fair-haired beauty, the smile returning again. He had no doubt in his mind that the Avatar would come searching for him again, furious, angry. He would take advantage of that. Humans were so predictable. He'd be so stricken with grief, it would be easy enough to sneak up and rip the wonderful face right off of the bone. He nearly shivered in delight.

Gingerly, he placed his leg on the ground, testing it. When white hot pain flared, he leaned back, balanced on his left side. Blinking and frowning with the white face, he carefully crawled off, diving into the darkness of the cave. He was sure the man would come to avenge his love. All he had to do was wait and listen.

If not, he was sure they would meet again another day.

Another day, another face.


End file.
